


i'll be looking at the moon

by oh_la_fraise



Series: writing sprints [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: S6E08 Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Ted holds out a hand.  “One last dance before I go?”
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: writing sprints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641757
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Canon-Compliant Ted Alexis stories (seasons 1-6)





	i'll be looking at the moon

They stay pressed together for a while, not kissing or even cuddling really, just trying to share the same space for as long as they possibly can. At some point, Twyla wordlessly locks the door and disappears, and Alexis knows they’re on a ticking clock until Ted has to leave for the airport. She tries to memorize the smell at his pulse point: earthy and piney and something that’s uniquely a little _Ted,_ that Alexis has come to associate with _home_ and _safe_ and now heartbreak.

Eventually, she clears her throat. Even with what they’ve discussed, Alexis knows Ted will sit here all night, because that’s the kind of person Ted is. She’s always hated that old cliche of don’t set yourself on fire to keep others warm, but Ted once literally ran into a burning building to save a quilt Mrs. Donahue’s mother had made. “We should probably call you a cab.” 

“Yeah,” Ted says, but he doesn’t move for a minute. When he does finally get up, heading to the back for the bathroom, Alexis takes a deep breath and presses her nails hard into her palm so that she won’t cry. Alexis once ran five miles in a burlap sack and a pair of broken Manolo Blahnik’s. This is infinitely more painful.

Soft music starts playing over the cafe speakers, and she jolts up as Ted approaches. He holds out a hand. “One last dance before I go?”

They press together, Billie trilling over the speakers. _I_ _ll be seeing you in all the old familiar places. . ._ “I’m surprised you didn’t Rat Pick the Frank Sinatra version,” she teases. She’s pretty proud of that as her final salvo.

Ted gives a watery laugh. “Lady, Day even know what you’re saying?” he counters terribly, and oh God, it feels like someone has reached into her chest and pulled her heart straight out.

“Please remember that anyone in a parking lot trying to sell you on a four-star resort will probably kidnap you, and make sure to laminate a copy of the _What to Expect When You’re Escaping_ I got you,” she says in a rush, desperate to get out everything she wants in the time she has left. Ted, for all that he’s a small-time vet who is so brilliant he was given a prestigious research position, is not very street smart. There’s a nagging feeling in her gut; even thousands of miles away, he always had Alexis to keep him out of trouble. They’ve always balanced each other perfectly, like a flawless bold lip paired with a subtle smokey eye. Who will look after him now? 

“I love you, Alexis,” Ted says. His eyes are damp.

“I love you too,” she assures, although love doesn’t seem adequate to describe what she feels for Ted.

The taxi arrives, and she can feel the ghost of his hand in hers as the door shuts and it rumbles away down main street. Alexis takes a deep breath. She once freed herself from a gunman with nothing but a tube of mascara and a half broken flip phone. Even though it seems impossible, somehow she’ll get through this too. 


End file.
